Only One
by Sugarbear16
Summary: Densi one shot based on SOW deleted scene. Please give it a try pure Denis


**A/N: Based on the Densi deleted scene from SOW and the places my mind goes Enjoy! Shout out to my muse Krystle love you sis, this one is for you. **

She laid there on the cold hard ground of the cave that became her own personal prison. She was almost certain she was going to die here. Every part of her body ached, her head pounded as she could feel herself slipping away from this world and into the next. Her mind was a clouded maze of thoughts. This was the moment she was sure that everyone talked about; that moment when your entire life flashes before your eyes. Only she didn't see her life, she just saw him, them…. She saw the best night of her life. She turned her head one last time too look at Jack, she closed her eyes and the world went black.

_The lights from the city could be seen coming in from the last window on the left; the window that had a two inch gap in between the blind and the window sill. She could hear the sounds of the night life from the city of Angels just beneath them, just right outside, but no noise was louder tonight then the sound of her own frantic heart beat. Her heart beat fast, faster then she could remember it beating in a long time. Only this time the difference was it wasn't fear driving her heart, but love. _

_She laid there underneath him, she was exposed and vulnerable to him in away she hadn't let herself be in a long time, not since… well not since him (Jack). Deeks looked down on her with love, devotion, and desire, a desire that scared her and yet encouraged her to let him in her life, to let him see this side of her ,that she had tried to desperately to keep hidden. The only thing about hiding things is, that one day they always get found even if we are not looking for them. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_You know if we do this, this changes everything." She replied. _

"_So what do you want to do?" He questioned. He was always so sweet, so thoughtful of her feelings. She had never had anyone be so tender with her before. _

"_I don't want to have to choose." _

"_Then don't, then don't choose, we don't choose." _

"_No, that is not how it works. What do you think is going to happen?" She asked him honestly. _

"_I don't know, I don't care." _

"_What are you doing to me Deeks?" She asked him as she reached for the buttons of his shirt. _

"_Falling in love with you." _

_In that moment she cast her fears a side, she decided nothing else mattered. The hell with tomorrow, the hell with next week, what she needed was now…was him. She reached up and grabbed his neck bringing his sweet lips to hers, "Don't ever stop." She whispered breathless in his ear. Deeks separated their lips and moved his kisses down her jaw line, "Never, I wont ever stop loving you." He responded to her. He moved his lips to her pulse point and bit down gently. This made Kensi grab his hips and arch her body up to his. Deeks moaned his approval at her actions. _

_With trembling hands she managed to undo the buttons of his beautiful black dress shirt, and slide it down over his well defined upper body. While Deeks was preoccupied with assaulting her collarbone with open mouthed kisses, she used this moment to rotate their positions. "My turn" Deeks said as he reached for the buttons of his partners shirt. She sat their hovering above him perfectly still as he undid her shirt, and tossed it somewhere in the room. Deeks hands started to tremble as he reached up to slide her bra strap down her shoulder. "Jesus Kens, you are perfect." Deeks said taking in the sight of his partner. _

_Kensi leaned down to Deeks kissing him again. This time the kiss was fueled with more desire, more passion, this was her giving herself to him mind, body, and soul. Who knows what tomorrow would bring, but tonight they would have this. If all they got was one night, then one she would cherish forever. She would hold on to this night when she was sad and alone, she would remember the way he looked at her right into her soul as they became one. She would remember everything, his taste on her lips, the way he gently brushed her hair away from her eyes and asked her if she was alright. She would remember everything, everyday for the rest of her life. _

_So what if they fell apart in a week or a month. So what if it didn't last. They would always cherish this. She would always know that somebody loved her in the deepest most pure since of the word. It is better love a little in a lifetime then to never love at all._

_She woke the next morning in her lover's arms. She was laid out over his chest, his fingers were tracing the delicate curves of her spine, and for one moment, for one single second, the world was perfect. "Can we stay like this forever?" He asked her, he leaned over and pressed and gentle kiss to her temple. _

"Wake up." She heard a god awful sounding voice shout to her. She opened her eyes, and her Heaven was gone, she was back here stuck in this hell. She smiled at her capture. But she wasn't smiling at him, she was smiling at the overwhelming since of love she held onto. Even at her darkest he was with her always. It didn't matter if she was across town or across the world; he was with her when she needed him the most. He was the reason she didn't let go of this life. He was the only one.


End file.
